


Hunted Down: The Story of Lemon Quartz and Diaspore

by lemonbitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (kind of) Enemies to Lovers, Alien Sex, F/F, Gem Sex, Gemsonas - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: Diaspore (owned by Tumblr user @bigbuffcheetohpuff97) is a breeder, a newer type of gem made to replace kindergartens, notorious for running away. Lemon Quartz (owned by me) is a hunter assigned to bring her back. That's where their stories meet. Any chapters with dub/non-con will have a TW. Gift for my GF.





	1. Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about the OCs in this fic:  
> Diaspore was originally a human in GF's canon and that remains true in this canon too.  
> Lemon Quartz's origin story is a mystery... for now... I don't know if I'll put her origin story in this just yet.  
> This fanfic is purely a self-indulgent/gift thing with the main characters being OCs but if you want to read it, it's here for you to hopefully enjoy.  
> Images in this chapter were not made by me and are from the Dolldivine Gemsona Maker.

* * *

****Gem Files** **

**Diaspore:  
  
** \-- WANTED. Any gem to complete a successful recapture will be generously rewarded by the Great Diamond Authority. --  
Occupation: Breeder  
Weapon: Axe  
Height: 157cm  
Gem: Round clear-cut, upper-left arm placement, wine colouration.  
Hair: Big and fluffy. Dark brown in colour with green streaks.  
Eyes: Moss green.  
Form Description: A soft gem with round, gentle features. Skin is of a similar hue to most humans, which has allowed her to blend in with them for so long.  
Clothing: For the most part, a standard issue quartz uniform. Similar colouration to gem/eyes.  
Record: Has a long history of running away from duty. Last sighted on Earth. Any gems on recapture missions should note that Diaspore is a very hostile target, however may become more docile when in heat or sexually aroused. A full history of escapes and recaptures (successful and failed) are available from any Yellow Zircon upon request.  
Active Mission: N/A

******Lemon Quartz 10-3XP:  
** **  
** Occupation: Hunter  
Weapon: Flail  
Height: 244cm  
Gem: Lemon-shaped clear-cut, forehead placement, yellow colouration.  
Hair: Long and soft like most quartzes, lemon yellow.  
Eyes: Lemon yellow.  
Form Description: Standard quartz build. Skin is pale yellow.  
Clothing: For the most part, standard issue quartz uniform. Varying shades of yellow with darker yellow thigh-high heeled boots.  
Record: Exemplary.  
Active Mission: Sent to Earth for the recapture of Diaspore.

* * *

“Is there anything else I need to know about this gem that hasn’t been covered?” a melodic British voice spoke,  
“No, Lemon Quartz, I don’t believe there is. The diamonds appreciate your acceptance of this mission. Failure will be disappointing but highly likely.” a shorter yellow Zircon said,  
“I’ve read the file and listened throughout the briefing. Still, with her physical description, I think I’ll be fine.” Lemon scoffed,

The two gems stood in the docking bay next to a parked ship, which was conveniently shaped like a floating lemon rolled on it’s side and featured a lighter yellow diamond insignia on the front and back. The docks were vast and spacious with a bright yellow interior, housing many ships belonging to quartz officials, Lemon Quartz being the newest gem to receive her own. The yellow-themed ship itself boasted living quarters, a single jail cell, and a control panel for a single gem along with a Gravity Engine. Even with Dimension Manipulation, the ship itself is small, but any quartz would be grateful to receive one like it.

The new ship’s owner, Lemon Quartz, accepted a mission failed by many gems before her. As a reward, Yellow Diamond had the ship built for her travel with the promise that she could keep it upon a successful return. Few gems would dare to accept a mission to Earth these days after several went missing on the planet so even asking for this assignment warranted a reward.

“Take it seriously. There’s a reason Yellow Diamond is rewarding you highly for success!” Zircon spat,  
“Believe me, Zircon, I’m aware of this gem’s rarity. I just can’t believe that a gem of this description has evaded capture for so long,”  
“Well take care. A search party will be sent to recover you if we are unable to contact your ship after a week.”  
“I’ll be fine.”

Lemon Quartz was quick to brush off the Zircon’s concerns, bringing up a yellow screen for a piece of gem-tech worn around her wrist. A ramp extended from an opening in the side of the ship to invite her in. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

In front of her was the ship’s bridge with a single seat for controls, the front of the ship being similar in layout to a Roaming Eye, with a lemon-yellow colour scheme. To her right was a standard jail cell with a control panel to activate the field. To her left was a single door that led to her living quarters. In the middle of the floor was a hatch shaped like a diamond, which she could only assume was for engine access. Before she started up the ship, Lemon Quartz decided to take a peek at the living quarters. It was smaller than the main area, with a desk on the far end of the room, an integrated wardrobe for storage on the right wall, and a large bed against the left wall. Gems didn’t need to sleep, but a bed was common in modern living quarters for rest between missions. Also on the left wall was a door, which led to a small bathroom. They didn’t need to defecate either, so this room only had a pale yellow bathtub in it for cleaning.

The gem smiled and decided to perform checks on the engine before her mission. This was a newly built ship, but it didn’t hurt to double check the new engine. The engine room was small and dark with a bright yellow orb inside. There was really only room for a gem to check the engine and bring up an escape pod if necessary. A screen in front of the engine itself provided all the information on it’s status. All systems were running efficiently, which was what Lemon Quartz liked to see. Nothing more annoying than calling a technician for repair right before a mission. It was also reassuring to see a pair of destabilizers next to the screen.

After getting acquainted with her new ship, Lemon Quartz walked up to the ship’s controls to start her new ship. Hearing her own engine starting up was a pleasant change from borrowing a Roaming Eye, and it handled better than one too. Lifting it away from the docking station was easy, as was flying it away from Homeworld and then, setting a course for Earth. The Lemonship swirled away as it was warped closer to the planet.


	2. Meanwhile On Earth

Modern-Day America: inhabited by millions of wild humans. Amongst humanity, the USA is considered to be a rich and powerful nation, but to the gems it’s the site of another abandoned Kindergarten and battlefield. The North-Eastern region was home to many of these humans along with the elusive gem fugitive known as Diaspore. Her human-like appearance has allowed her to blend in with humanity for decades, setting up her home in a small mountain cave surrounded by trees and interacting with humans as she pleases. As long as she avoids using her gem powers around humans, she can enjoy a free life.

Of course, her lifestyle has several drawbacks. Lacking the usual gem amenities; constantly hiding from Homeworld’s ships; dealing with a different species. And don’t get her started on what happens when she goes into heat. Yet overall, she found the freedom from Homeworld to be worth the sacrifices. After hearing rumours a few decades ago that she was to be put back into service as a breeder, Diaspore fled Homeworld to lead a new life. There was no way she would be forced to deal with the rubies and pearls that were previously assigned to her.

All that was now behind her. Diaspore’s new life consisted of interacting with humans, assisting them with tasks a regular person simply couldn’t accomplish, and earning the human currency known as ‘cash’. This cash allowed her to trade with them for resources such as furniture for her cave and a tablet to access their internet. It was primitive compared to Homeworld, but fun to play with nonetheless. A solar-powered generator placed outside her cave allowed the gem to maintain a lifestyle similar to most humans.

Despite having electricity in her cave, Diaspore still enjoyed lighting a warm fire every night. To do this ritual she either had to purchase wood from another human or gather some from the forest around her. The latter option was more favourable. Today she had finished gathering her usual supply when she heard a ship flying in not far from her cave.

“Oh crap” she thought, retreating into her cave and activating a camouflage of leaves and vines over the entrance that she had been working on to deter other gems. The cave was now hidden from plain sight, but this didn’t mean she was entirely safe. The small gem couldn’t risk making any light or noise. Even moving could give her location away. She curled up on an old mattress she had put in the cave behind a large rock.

The entrance to the cave may be blocked, but she could still sense the looming shadow outside and hear the snapping of twigs. They had sent another quartz after her?! Diaspore could deter a few rubies easily. Most quartzes could be outrun or fooled. However this one seemed particularly challenging. She appeared to be fiddling with a piece of gem-tech although from behind the boulder it wasn’t easy to tell.

“Hm,” the gem outside grunted, “where are you…”

Diaspore hadn’t heard this gem’s voice before. She almost sounded like a Garnet or even an Agate, but the short gem could tell with certainty that this was a quartz by her muscular silhouette. She covered her mouth and prayed the gem would walk past her hiding place. Unfortunately for her, that’s not what happened. The giant shadow outside turned to face the cave and walked towards the mass of vines. She then brushed the vines out of the way to step inside.

“Ah hah. There you are.”

Fuck! The smaller gem had hoped to evade capture with camouflage, but now it looks like she would have to employ a different tactic: pretending to be a human. She phased on her human clothes and cautiously peeked out towards the gem that had invaded her little home. She was as big as any quartz soldier with a pale yellow complexion and a large mass of brighter yellow hair. Her lemon-shaped gem rested on her forehead. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that this gem was a Lemon Quartz.

“H-hi…” she stuttered nervously, coming out of her hiding place, “I’m a… human… can I help you?”  
“You’re a human?”

Lemon Quartz sounded doubtful. The disguise wasn’t working either. Great, an intelligent quartz, just what the runaway gem needed. The yellow gem brought her left wrist up as though she were checking a watch, and a yellow scanning beam shot out from the device to examine Diaspore from the feet up. It stopped when it reached her gem, highlighting it with a golden glow. A screen on Lemon’s watched appeared to show information on the gem.

The quartz grinned. “Gotcha.”

Time for Plan C. Run.

Diaspore bolted past the towering yellow threat and out of her cave, running as fast as she could, although Lemon’s reaction times meant she was soon catching up to her. Each obstacle she dodged, the hunter dodged just as well. Getting out her weapon and swiftly cutting down a tree to fall behind her didn’t help either, as Lemon ducked under it before it could hit her.

After a few mere minutes of this chase, Lemon Quartz ended it by getting out her weapon and extending the chain to wrap around Diaspore before pulling her in. The smaller gem writhed furiously and even tried gnawing at the chains in a feeble attempt to escape, despite Lemon Quartz having her bound tightly. Once Diaspore was fully reeled in, Lemon Quartz picked her up over her shoulder and began carrying her to the ship.

“You sure put up a fight, I’ll give you that.” Lemon taunted,  
“Let me go! I’m not a fucking rebel!”  
”Hah! Not happening. You’re coming back to Homeworld with me, like it or not!”

As the yellow gem kept walking, Diaspore growled and turned herself to bite down hard on Lemon’s neck, which made the larger gem growl with irritation. Although this didn’t cause her to let go. Damn it. Instead Lemon Quartz pulled her off and held the grinning gem in front of her. This malicious grin disappeared when Lemon Quartz firmly reached into the mass of chains to tug at Diaspore’s gem.

Once the runaway gem had retreated, Lemon Quartz retracted her weapon and carried the gem back to the ship, throwing her into the cell before she had a chance to reform and sitting at the ship’s controls to launch the Lemonship off planet Earth. Then she set a course for Homeworld.


	3. On The Ship Pt. 1

A bright yellow blur. That's all Diaspore could see just after reforming. She tried to make sense of what was around her as it gradually became clearer. She was inside... a dark cell... outside... the interior of... it was hard to see past the field. What happened beforehand? A chase? The last thing Diaspore could remember was... a pain tugging at her gem as Lemon Quartz kept her ensnared in the chains of her weapon. 

Past the field... the interior of... a ship? Wait. This is a ship... it's moving... someone is at the controls. It's blurry but... that's definitely a quartz. The pieces suddenly fell into place. That was Lemon Quartz, and Diaspore was on Lemon's ship after being captured. The shorter gem picked herself up and hurried as close as she could to the bright yellow field without being electrocuted to get a better look.

She was using the diamond line to communicate with Yellow Diamond. It was hard at first to make out what they were saying, although after a couple of seconds it didn't matter. The diamond-shaped screen collapsed as the call ended. Lemon Quartz turned to see that the gem had now reformed.

"Oh," she said, smiling, "you're back!"

Diaspore was not smiling. She had just been taken from her home, knocked unconscious, and thrown into a jail cell. To say she was a bit upset was an understatement. She was furious.

"Take me back home! Right now!" she growled, to which the quartz laughed,  
"Hah, you're funny. I'm taking you back home. Well, I'm taking you back to Homeworld, then the diamonds will assign a home to you."  
"No, take me back to _Earth_ or I'll... I'll break out and go corrupt! Then you'll be shattered!"

Clearly the yellow gem wasn't taking her seriously, as she let out another small laugh and went back to fiddling with the ship's controls, so Diaspore fulfilled part of her promise. She morphed into her corrupt form, which was a bear-like creature, and thrashed violently against every wall of the cell. She even tried to jump into the ceiling and push past the field. Lemon Quartz paid her no attention despite the noise. Every part of the cell took an insane beating over the next couple of minutes, although each attack was to no avail.

Too exhausted to continue, she un-corrupted herself and sat panting in the middle of the cell. Diaspore's little rampage seemed to have no effect on any of the walls or the field. Not even a tiny scratch or dent. It was as if this ship had been built purely with her recapture in mind, as it seemed much newer and slightly more advanced than other ships she had been on. The quartz was in a similar state to her ship: unscathed.

As if the loss of energy wasn't enough, Diaspore felt another effect that was triggered by her outburst. She wasn't expecting it to occur for at least another few days but her reckless thinking had brought it on sooner. As she sat there panting she quickly realised that the area between her legs was starting to become slightly swollen. This meant she was going into heat, and not even going into her gem would stop the urges, especially with a quartz on the ship. The gems she had been assigned to in the past were mostly annoying to deal with but Diaspore did have a weakness for quartz gems. Their sheer size and power alone turned her on. 

Diaspore had very few choices now. She could try to hide her arousal by meditating, which wouldn't be easy or guaranteed to work. She could go into her gem, but there was still a great chance that Lemon Quartz would pick up on her scent regardless. She could try to bargain with the large gem to get some sort of release. On Earth she could just take care of it herself, but in the presence of another gem her symptoms would only get worse, especially when that gem was beautiful and intimidating like Lemon was. Plus, this could be a chance for freedom.

"Lemon Quartz?" she whined,  
"What? Had fun with your little tantrum, breeder?" the quartz smirked, not looking in Diaspore's direction,  
"No..." she blushed and looked away, "that't not it..."  
"Then what is it?"

The blushing gem breathed in heavily and then said, in as serious a tone as she could manage given her state,

"Please... I'm in heat... mate with me."

If Lemon Quartz was drinking something, she would have spat it all over the ship's controls. She could've sworn this gem wanted to shatter her just minutes ago, and now she wanted to have sex with her? In all her years of recapturing rogue gems, this quartz had never experienced this from a prisoner. Most of them would either sit in despair, make threats like Diaspore had done at first, or try to persuade her to let them go. But she had to admit, Diaspore was a really sweet looking gem.

She finally turned her head to face the prisoner and said, still in shock, "You just keep getting funnier, and cuter apparently. I'd _love_ to mate with you, but I won't be persuaded that easily. You aren't getting off this ship until we reach Homeworld."  
"N-no, this isn't another attempt to get out," she half-lied, "this heat is becoming unbearable. I... I need it."

The prisoner in heat wasn't lying about that. She felt herself becoming even more needy and only a good fuck would quench her thirst. Glancing at the only gem available within the vicinity only made her want more. Lemon Quartz was well over twice her size with a muscular physique that made the breeder drool. She could only begin to imagine what the yellow quartz looked like without... fuck. That made it worse.

Another thing about Diaspore's periods of heat: she emitted a powerful pheromone that signalled her horny status to other gems, and made most feel tempted to mate with her. This was an intentional feature and almost all breeder gems had it as part of their cycle. It was one of the many things that the diamonds had implemented to ensure she performed her function. The scent worked better with some gems than others, and quartzes were the most receptive.

Lemon's nostrils flared with intrigue as Diaspore's scent had made it's way over to her. Not even the electrified field could have stopped it, a smell that humans would describe as reminiscent of a beautiful grassy woodland. What could be detected easily by a human wasn't what made the pheromone so potent. It was much more subliminal than that and it was working like a charm. She felt extremely tempted to accept Diaspore's offer.


End file.
